Lily Galina
by nofearonlylove
Summary: A little interlude set some time in the future. Lorna and Nicky are married, and have a little girl. Red babysits her, FLUFF and conversations happen. "Babushka...did you make cupcakes with Mama when she was little like me?" - Please R&R! No longer a oneshot! :-D
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm back and with zero heartache and tragedy to show for it (well, maybe there is a TINY TINY BIT OF IT if you squint)! This is a nice, fluffy, future!fic, set maybe 7 years or so in the future. I hope you enjoy this story, and if you do, please review! XOXO- E**

It was hard to believe any incarceration would have provided any sort of a positive outcome. Especially for Red. Especially for Nicky.

But during their time there, they had found each other. And beyond Litchfield, they really had become a family. A real family. With holiday dinners and weekend visits. Red was the only witness when Nicky and Lorna finally tied the knot. She was in the hospital waiting room, alone, waiting and pacing and worrying when, her beautiful granddaughter, was born. Little Lily Galina Nichols. Red's heart had swelled when Nicky and Lorna told her together what her name was to be.

From that day on, that little girl was Red's shadow.

 _Sometimes, the apple didn't fall far from the tree._

The years passed by at an almost blissful pace. Red lived close by to Nicky and Lorna, and saw them often. They had Sunday meals together, and Nicky would call her almost everyday. That girl. Needing Red's comfort, and their closeness, so keenly even all these years later.

Today, Red was to babysit Lily while her mothers went out for the evening. It was their anniversary and they hadn't had much alone time together, so Red offered to watch her little _vnuchka_ for the night. Lily of course, was delighted, as she compared spending time with her _babushka_ to spending the day at Disneyland.

Red had promised her that they would make cupcakes for her mother's, so they would be surprised when they got home. As usual, the little girl was full of questions.

Red seemed to be doing okay at answering them, until she asked the question she had hoped Lily wouldn't have asked her without Nicky there with them. "Babushka...did you make cupcakes with Mama when she was little like me?"

Red stopped stirring the cake batter for a moment, starting at Lily's very innocent, but very deep, question. She cleared her throat. "No, malyshka. I didn't know your Mama until many years later." She knew that the truth would be best. She continued whisking the cake batter and watched as Lily contemplated this bit of information for a minute or so.

"But...you are her Mama, aren't you?"

Red looked at Lily and kissed the top of her head. "Yes. That's right. And she is my daughter. And you are my granddaughter."

When Lily looked up at her with wide, confused eyes, Red sighed. "Someday your Mama will tell you all about when she was a little girl, before I met her. But sometimes, honey...family...it means more than just being bound by blood. Do you understand what I mean?"

Lily shook her head, so Red chuckled and ruffled her hair a bit. "Okay, Malyshka, let's finish these cupcakes and then we will watch a movie, okay? I'll explain it all to you before then, I promise."

About an hour later, they managed to finish up the cupcakes and clean up the kitchen. Lily did her best to help. She was a good little worker in the kitchen, something Red was very proud of. Nicky had never really grasped the love of cooking that Red had, but Lily seemed to enjoy it.

When they settled on the sofa, Lily's little body tucked against Red's, a blanket covering their legs, Lily reached up to kiss Red on the cheek. "Will you tell me now, babushka?"

Red smiled and nodded, putting her arm around her little girl. "You know how your Mama Lorna carried you in her tummy before you were born?"

Lily nodded.

"Well...your Mama Nicky, her Mama that carried her in her belly well, they don't get along very well. Sometimes it makes your Mama sad. But...a few years ago, she met me, and I've been her Mama ever since."

Lily took a deep breath, trying to take all of this in. "Are you sad that you didn't carry Mama Nicky in your tummy?"

Red's eyes welled up with tears. "Sometimes, my love. Only sometimes. But it doesn't matter, does it? Your Mama Nicky didn't carry you in her tummy, and you love her as much as you love your Mama Lorna, right?"

Lily nods in agreement. "Okay, then. This is the same thing. I love your Mama Nicky so much, Lily. As if I did carry her in my tummy. That's what I meant when I said that family sometimes means more than just being bound by blood."

Lily suddenly wraps her arms around Red's neck. "I'm happy you met Mama Nicky. She's always so happy when you are here."

Red returns the embrace eagerly, a tear falling down her cheek at this revelation. "I'm happy I met her too, malyshka. So happy."

 **~NRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNR~**

A few hours after that fateful conversation between the inseparable grandmother and granddaughter, Lorna and Nicky tiptoed back into the house. When they reached the living room, they stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them.

Red and Lily were both sound asleep on the sofa, Red holding Lily close to her, a blanket draped over them.

The TV was on, but the movie had long since ended. They both had fallen asleep trying to stay up to watch it.

Lorna quickly took out her phone and took a few photos, and Nicky rolled her eyes affectionately at the pair. She looked at Lorna questioningly, and spoke in hushed tones. "You think we should get Lily to bed and wake up Ma? The sofa can't be good for her back."

Lorna shrugged, speaking in the same hushed tone. "I don't know. They look so comfy lying there!" She looked around suddenly. "Something smells good!" and she tiptoed into the kitchen, motioning for Nicky to follow. "Oh how sweet, they made us cupcakes!"

Nicky smirked at that. Of course they did. She looked back at two of the most important people in her life and sighed deeply. They both looked so content. Nicky was grateful for them both, and Lorna, everyday. They all helped her get through so much, even when they weren't even trying.

Nicky walked over to them and tucked the blanket a little tighter around them. No one would be waking them or separating them for the night. If Red's back was hurting her tomorrow then Nicky would just have to dote on her until she felt better, something the both of them relished in, though neither would admit it.

She reached down and kissed Lily's forehead, and then kissed Red's, too. She winced when she saw Red's eyes flutter open. "I'm sorry, Ma. I didn't mean to wake you."

Red yawned, careful not to move too much so as not to wake her sleeping granddaughter. "It's okay. Looks like I'm staying here tonight, hmm?"

Nicky nods, her eyes sparkling with mischief and love. The same look Red could never resist, even after all these years. "Guess so. Will you be okay here for the night or would you rather I take her to bed?"

Red shook her head. "She's fine here. I'm okay, Nicky." It was something she found herself having to say to Nicky every once in awhile. Sometimes when Nicky looked at her, she knew she worried. She knew that Red wasn't always going to be with her, and it scared her.

Nicky nods. "Kay. Well, Lorna and I should get some rest. You just call out if you need me, or if Lily wakes up and needs anything."

Red nods, her eyelids feeling heavy again. "I will. Go. Get some rest. I'll make breakfast in the morning."

Nicky rolled her eyes. "No, Ma. I'll make it. You're a guest!"

Red rolled her eyes back. "I can whip us up something better than just cereal, Nicky."

Nicky giggled a bit at that. "True. Well, you don't have to. But...I know you will so I'm looking forward to it."

Red smiled at her. "Good." She would tell Nicky all about her and Lily's conversation tomorrow.

Nicky reached over to turn off the lamp that was about the sofa, and in the darkness she smiled at the pair of them again. "I love you, Ma."

Red swallows hard. After all this time, those words meant the world to her when they came from Nicky. "I love you, too, honey. Goodnight."

 **FIN.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know I said this was a oneshot but I decided I wasn't finish with the little Lily Galina, yet! This chapter takes place directly after the first. If you like this story, please R &R! XOXO - E**

Red knew as soon as she opened her eyes the following morning, that her body had completely betrayed her. She could no longer feel the weight of her granddaughter on her chest and when she opened her eyes, saw that the girl had already gotten up for the day.

Red sighed in relief when she realized that she was alone in the room and could probably get herself up from the sofa without causing a scene.

But when she tried, she found that she couldn't. Her back and neck were both so stiff. Nicky had been right. This had not been a good idea. _Shit._

So Red just laid there until Nicky or Lily came in to check on her. She figured it was only a matter of time. She could hear Nicky in the kitchen, fixing herself a cup of coffee and getting Lily some juice. Red sighed. She wanted to get up and make breakfast for her girls as she promised but, she wasn't sure how to keep that promise with the way she currently felt.

Within a few minutes, she heard the pitter patter of the little Lily Galina's feet skip into the room to check on her beloved Babushka. Red turned to look at her and smiled. "Good morning, malyshka."

Lily beamed at her and leaped into the air. "Morning! I'm so excited that you're here for breakfast! Are you going to stay with us all day, babushka?"

Red's smile widened. "Maybe not all day, my love. But...could you go and get your Mama for me?"

Lily nods enthusiastically and skipped away to the kitchen. A minute later, Nicky came into the living room, and immediately caught the look of pain on Red's face. "Morning, Ma. You okay?"

Red reached her hand out for Nicky to take. "Not really. Will you help me up?"

Nicky couldn't help the smirk that came to her mouth but reached out her hands, gently helping Red to sit up, wincing at her grunts of pain. "Shit, Ma. I told you this wasn't a good place to sleep last night!"

Red nods, her eyes squinting in pain. "Well, Lily was so peaceful. I didn't want to wake her. And...it was nice to spend that time with her, Nicky." She looked up at her. "It was worth it." She tried to reach up to stand. "I think."

Nicky rolled her eyes. This woman was stubborn and would probably remain so for the rest of her days. "Ma, c'mon. I'll help you into my bed. I'll tuck lots of pillows behind your back and the three of us can have a little pow wow together." She held out her hands for Red to take, which she accepted gratefully as she was pulled up to her feet.

Lily bounded into the room and immediately realized that her grandmother was in pain. "What's wrong with babushka, Mama?"

Nicky smiled at Lily in reassurance. "Babushka's back is bothering her, Lily. She slept on the sofa too long last night, that's all. We're gonna put her into Mama's bed and get her all comfy in there, and then you and I will go and make her breakfast. We'll all have breakfast in bed! How does that sound, kiddo?"

Lily was thrilled at this prospect. She was going to not only get to make breakfast for her grandmother, but they were going to eat it in bed? She leaped up and down with a screech, much to both Red & Nicky's humor. "Yes! This is going to be great!" She looked at Nicky. "Mama, can we make pancakes?"

Nicky's eyes widened in terror and she looked to Red for help. Red immediately came to her rescue. "Honey, Babushka isn't very hungry this morning. I taught you how to make oatmeal, though, remember? How about we all have that for breakfast? You can teach your Mama how to make it just right, hmm?" She heard Nicky sigh and reached over to grab her chin in affection.

Nicky looked at Red and smiled. She knew Red was only teasing, but she still appreciated the gesture of reassurance. She looked down at Lily "Okay, honey...lets help get babushka into bed and then you and I can get started."

Ten minutes later, Nicky and Lily were busying themselves in the kitchen. Nicky was more than amused when Lily immediately began bossing her around. _Oh god, she's turning into her already._

Nicky dutifully followed all of Lily's instructions, and within a reasonably short period of time, they had managed to make three edible looking bowls of oatmeal and a small fruit platter for all of them. Nicky made tea for Red, the way she liked it. It was the only thing Lily didn't insist on telling Nicky how to make, as she knew that Nicky had a special touch when it came to making Red's tea. If Nicky were to admit it, she'd say how happy this made her. She was always trying to make Red proud, and would keep trying until she had no more time left to do so.

Nicky carried the tray that held the oatmeal, a double dose of ibuprofen, and tea, and Lily was happy to carry the bowl of fruit. The way Red's eyes lit up when her two favorite girls came in to dote on her was almost enough to bring tears to Nicky's eyes.

Lily immediately started talking their ears off, and Nicky and Red were happy to entertain her as they enjoyed their breakfast together. She talked about her friends at school, her favorite toys, her favorite teacher, her favorite book. The girl had so much to say. Nicky thought this part of her personality came from Lorna, and it warmed Nicky's heart. She looked at Red and how content she seemed, her hands wrapped around her mug of tea. Despite her annoying back pain, Red was happy. Nicky liked to think it was because of her, because she had Lily and Lily made Red so happy. She swallowed hard. _Why was she suddenly feeling sad?_

Red looked over at her and smiled softly at her, Lily still chattering away. She could sense that something was off with Nicky, but she couldn't understand what it was. She suddenly cleared her throat and placed her mug back on the tray. She was just about to speak before Lily opened her mouth once again.

"I told Mama this morning when she was makin' her coffee and my juice that I known that you didn't know her when she was little like me. Didn't I, Mama?"

Red looked over at Nicky with wide eyes. "She did?"

Nicky shrugs a little and nods. "She did. You guys had quite the chat last night, huh?"

Even though Nicky wasn't directing the question to Lily, she answered it anyway. "Yes! Babushka told me she met you a few years before I was born'd and that she had been your Mama ever since!"

Nicky looked over at Red and smiled. "That's right. Ever since."

"Who was your Mama before you met Babushka, then?"

Red sighed deeply, catching the look of trepidation on Nicky's face. "Malyshka...why don't you help your Mama clean this mess up and then we can talk more about this in a little bit, hmmm?" If there was one thing she knew Nicky wouldn't be good at was having to have this conversation without some sort of time to prepare first.

At first, Lily was going to protest but when Red gave her the "look", she was suddenly eager to help.

They gathered the tray and dishes, and, taking note of Red's request for a second cup of tea, the mother and daughter duo headed to the kitchen to clean up. Nicky was almost completely silent during their cleanup, dreading having to tell Lily about Marka, and about her less than happy childhood. But...Red had always said that the truth was best. It had always been for her anyway, even when Red had words for her that she didn't necessarily want to hear.

Red had managed to brush her teeth and freshen up, albeit very slowly, while Nicky and Lily were in the kitchen, and was settled rather uncomfortable back on the bed, counting the seconds until Nicky returned so she could fluff her pillows properly. Red hated feeling like an invalid, but had to admit she relished in spending this much needed time with her girls, Nicky especially. It seemed that even though she saw Nicky regularly, their time together was at times too brief for the both of them. She couldn't remember the last time she and Nicky just sat down and had one of their talks.

She laid her head back as she heard Nicky and Lily in the bathroom adjacent from the bedroom, and chuckled to herself when she heard what could only be somewhat of a water fight going on. Both of them giggling and screaming with glee.

It took a few minutes, but finally the two girls were back. Nicky had another mug of tea for Red as promised, and Red took it gratefully. For some reason, Nicky made her tea just right. Not too sweet and always at the right temperature. She beckoned them both to sit beside her, and then asked Nicky to fix her pillows so she could get more comfortable. Now the two of them were on either side of Red, and Red reached down to put a comforting hand on Nicky's knee.

Nicky did as she was asked, and for a minute, all three of them were quiet before Lily finally spoke up. "Okay...are you gonna tell me now, Mama?"

Nicky sighed deeply and rolled her eyes, and Red reached over to link her fingers within hers. She squeezed Red's hand, as if trying to take on some of her strength before speaking. "You see, Lily...my Mama and I...we didn't get along very well when I was little. Not like you and I and Mama Lorna do. Sometimes...it just happens."

Lily's eyes go wide. "But...we always get along! Don't we, Mama?"

Nicky nods immediately. "Of course we do, kiddo! Me and you, we have the best time when we are together! Don't worry, even though my Mama and I didn't get along very well, doesn't mean it will ever happen to us. I promise."

Lily decides to crawl over Red at that moment, eliciting a small grunt from the woman before throwing her arms around Nicky's neck. She pulled back and kissed the tip of Nicky's nose. "I promise too!"

Nicky smiled at that. "Good. Now, is that all you wanted to know for today, Miss Lily Galina?"

Lily shakes her head. "Just one more thing!"

Nicky sighs. "Yes?"

"What was your Mama's name? I mean, before Babushka?" The girl was nothing if not curious.

"Her name is Marka. And maybe someday, though I can't promise anything, you will get to meet her."

"Really?"

Nicky hummed in the affirmative. "Maybe. If we ever get along again."

"Do you miss her?"

Nicky looked over at Red, who had tears in her eyes. She looked back at Lily. "No. I have Babushka. She takes care of me."

Nicky nods eagerly, completely agreeing with Nicky's words. "Mama...if I promise not to make too much noise, can I go and play in my room? I haven't played with my crayons all morning!"

Nicky nods and gives Lily a squeeze. "Okay, baby. Call us if you need anything, k?"

Lily nodded enthusiastically, then reached over and kissed Red on the cheek before hopping off the bed and leaving the room with a dramatic flourish.

Red chuckles to herself and then watches as Nicky gets off of the bed to close the door behind Lily. She watches as her girl turns back around to face her, their eyes lock, and Red watches as, heartbreakingly, Nicky's eyes begin to fill with tears.

Red motions for Nicky to come to her, and, with her head down, she makes her way back to the bed, crawling into it as though she too, were a little girl. To Red she always would be, even though she didn't know Nicky when she was a little girl.

Nicky rests her head on Red's lap, and curls her legs up to her chest, as if trying to make herself as small as possible. Red reaches down and starts to play with her hair. "You okay, _dorogoy_?"

 _No. She wasn't okay._ Nicky burst into tears and shook her head.

Red shakes her head. "Oh, my girl. Talk to me. What is it?"

Nicky lets herself cry for a little longer, all the while Red's fingers threaded through her hair, her voice shushing her as she cried. Finally, Nicky wipes her eyes and sits herself up. She looks at Red and through tears that won't stop, asks the questions that had been burning a hole in her ever since this morning when she was pouring juice for Lily.

"Do I love Lily enough? What about Lorna? And you! Do I love you enough, Ma?"

Red's eyes widened in shock at the question. "Nicky, what are you talking about?"

Nicky shook her head. "Answer me! Because the thought of Lily ever having to feel what Marka made me feel my whole life, the thought of Lorna waking up one day and realizing she made a mistake for marrying someone like me, the thought of never making you proud, of you never knowing how much you mean to me..."

Red silences her by cupping her hands around Nicky's face. "Nicky, stop! Stop this! You are not Marka! You are my girl! You are sensitive and sweet and loving and kind. You are a wonderful wife and mother and you are certainly more than I could ever ask for in a daughter!" She wiped away Nicky's tears as they came, and let a few of her own escape. "Come here..."

She felt Nicky all but collapse against her chest and, not caring about the pain her back, wrapped her arms fully around her. She lets Nicky cry for a few minutes, her own tears falling onto Nicky's hair. After awhile she opens her mouth to speak. "You are nothing like her, Nicky. Lily knows that. Lorna knows it, too." She swallows hard. "And don't ever think that I am not proud of you, Nicky. I am proud of the woman you have become. You have a wonderful family that loves you. You have me. Always. I love you so much. No matter what, okay? You are enough, honey. You've always been enough for all of us. And I hope someday you are enough for yourself, too."

Nicky sniffles and pulls back to look at Red. "I'm sorry for falling apart on you like this. Marka is a real sore spot for me, I guess."

Red nods, reaching up to put some of Nicky's hair behind her ear. "I know. Maybe I should hurt my back more often, hmm? This is the most quality time we've been able to spend together, just the two of us, in a really long time. Despite the tears, I missed it. I think I even missed the tears."

Nicky smiles, wiping her face with the backs of her hands. "I missed you, too. Maybe we should try harder to do this more often? Maybe without all the tears next time?"

Red smiles, wiping her own face to rid them of the dampness still lingering. "It's a deal." She takes a deep breath and puts her fingers under Nicky's chin, gently forcing her to look at her. "You know you can come to me, any time...day or night, right?"

Nicky nods. "I know, Ma. I know."

Red reaches over to kiss her forehead. "Good. Now, go check on my granddaughter before she gets into too much trouble. It's a little too quiet out there if you ask me."


End file.
